walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart
The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart is six short movie clips that features Hannah, and her story of how she became infected as the "half corpse" or "bicycle zombie". They are directed by the make-up artist and special effects creator, Greg Nicotero. The story follows Hannah, when a zombie apocalypse begins raging out of control; infected everywhere, cities overrun, evacuation centers abandoned, and military operations failing. The webisodes include: "A New Day", "Family Matters", "Domestic Violence", "Neighborly Advice", "Step Mother", and end with "Everything Dies". This series seems to also take place in King County, Georgia (Rick Grimes' hometown and neighborhood). Although Season 1 was released and viewed first, the events within the webisodes were chronologically prior to the events in Season 1. This was done in order to help promote the return of Season 2 of the TV Series. Plot Synopsis Hannah wakes up after a violent car accident to find both of her children missing. She gets out of her car and walks around the neighborhood. She sees several bodies lying on the ground. She begins screaming, hoping someone will help her; however, as she walks further down the street, she finds two walkers feeding on a body. They notice her, and one of them begins to chase after her. She then runs to her ex-husband's house and bangs at the door. The door opens, and her ex-husband is standing in front of her pointing a shotgun down at her. He then raises it and shoots the walker that was following Hannah. Hannah has made it to safety at her ex-husband's home. She discovers her children there and has an emotional reunion with her kids. Andrew, noticing her wounds, decides to help treat them. While tending to her wounds, Hannah and Andrew try to make sense of the chaotic new world that surrounds them. They are interrupted by their son, Billy who is looking for the dog, Max. Andrew strictly insists to stay inside and not to go out looking for him. Disappointed, Billy goes back to the living room and puts the dog bowl down. Meanwhile, a rolled up rug with blood on it begins to move and moan. Judy, Andrew's second and current wife, walks down the street back to their house with a bag of groceries. As she walks by, she can hear an emergency broadcast coming from an abandoned car. She cautiously walks past it and notices a woman lying unconscious on the road beside it. She rushes to the aid of the woman and checks her vitals. Finding none, she begins to perform CPR on the woman just as she begins to reanimate as a walker. As Judy performs the mouth to mouth resuscitation, the walker bites off Judy's tongue and mouth, and she begins bleeding profusely. Andrew is heard unloading a shotgun round and then rushing back into his house to wash the blood off of his hands. The power suddenly goes out, and Andrew begins to hear noises. He goes to investigate and finds the front door open along with a bloody trail leading towards the living room. While searching, Judy appears behind Andrew and he shoots her in the abdomen. She falls down, and Andrew breaks down crying. Later, he begins to roll up her body in a rug. Andrew travels to his neighbor, Mike Palmer's, basement in search of guns and supplies. Once there, the two have a man-to-man conversation and finally come to an understanding with one another. Palmer asks Andrew why he needs his gun, and Andrew mentions his dog, Max, who has been infected by the walkers. Palmer tells Andrew he's got more of a problem than his dog and then reveals his wounded leg. Andrew insists that Palmer should go to a hospital, but Palmer mentions that the CDC is searching for a cure and claims that the outbreak was organized by terrorists. Palmer then tells Andrew that today is his birthday, and how his kids made him a card, and his wife baked him a cake. He tells him how he had to kill his wife, Maggie. Walkers (his children) can be heard upstairs banging on the door, trying to get in and Palmer yells at them to "hold their horses" saying, "Papa will be right there." Palmer then explains to Andrew how to operate the shotgun and hands him the weapon as he helps Andrew point the gun at his own head. The screen goes blank, and a shotgun round is heard. Hannah and Andrew are seen gathering supplies and preparing for their escape to Atlanta. They continue to try to cope with what is happening to the world around them while the kids, Billy and Jamie are eating in the dining room. The rug begins to move while the siblings argue about the dog, as Judy is not yet dead, and appears in front of the children. Billy is about to scream just as his sister covers his mouth, and they hide under the table to avoid the walker. This walker that used to be Judy is searching for them, unaware that they are hiding under the table. As the walker continues the search, the children get up and run to the closet for a better hiding place. The walker spots them and begins pounding on the door to get in as Billy and Jamie scream. The walker gets the door open, and just as she reaches out for the children, Hannah comes in with an axe and slashes at what used to be Judy, killing her completely. Hannah is seen embracing and comforting her children while her ex-husband Andrew gathers the last of the supplies for the trip to Atlanta. Jamie mentions that the neighbor Mike has a pick-up truck outside, and Hannah asks if Andrew knows how to hot-wire the truck. Andrew remembers that Palmer kept the keys in the basement of his house and decides to look for them. He enters his former neighbor's basement again with a flashlight, looking for the keys and stumbles across a bloody trail leading to Palmer's corpse. He gets the keys off of him and turns around to find Palmer's two Walker children behind him. The undead children kill Andrew and begin devouring him. Outside, a helicopter flies above ordering any remaining survivors to head to the park where they will be evacuated to Atlanta. Hannah, beginning to suspect that Andrew is not coming back, gets her children ready to leave, grabs the guns and supplies, and heads out the front door. While avoiding the walkers on the street, they run down the block and pass an abandoned car. Hannah tells her children to stop and wait as she checks to see if the car is usable. She finds the keys inside but does not see the walker in the back seat. It bites Hannah's arm as she screams and shoots the zombie in the head. The walkers hear the gunshot and make their way towards the group. Realizing that it is too late for her, she comforts her children and hands a gun to Jamie and tells them to head for the park where they are evacuating. Jamie comforts her brother Billy and tells him, "It's okay, baby boy, everything dies. It's God's plan." With several walkers approaching them, Hannah tells her children to go and is then eaten by the walkers. They tear at her torso and eat away at her legs, and the screen fades out. It then shows Hannah zombified and slowly decaying away, heading towards the park where she will eventually meet Rick Grimes. Webisodes Cast This is a list of the Cast in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart. Uncredited Deaths *Judy (Alive and Zombified) *Maggie Palmer (Alive and Zombified, Confirmed Fate) *Palmer Son 1 (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Palmer Son 2 (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Mike Palmer *Max (Off-Screen) *Andrew *Callaway (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Hannah (Alive) Awards & Nominations Young Artist Awards Writers Guild of America Awards Webby Awards References Category:Episodes Category:Season Webisode Category:Seasons Category:The Walking Dead Category:Webisodes